


Worth the Wait

by ScarletteStar1



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty little NSFW tale about the two main characters of TBL...  xox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

Red looked at his watch. 

She was late. His agitation grew. 

They had said seven o’clock, hadn’t they? Of course they had. Their date was definitely for seven o’clock. He was certain of it. 

He should have insisted that he send the car for her, or picked her up at her place by himself to ensure her safe and timely arrival. But she had agreed to the date after all this time, and he hadn’t wanted to push his luck. 

And here it was. Twenty past. 

He shifted on the stool and signaled for the bartender to fetch him another scotch. As the young man set a fresh tumbler on a square napkin, he caught Red glance again at the gleaming timepiece on his wrist. 

“Someone keeping you waiting?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Red grumbled. 

“A lady friend?” The bartender raised an eyebrow and winked. Red sighed at the boy’s impertinence, but acknowledged with a nod that it was in fact “a lady” making him wait. Torturing him, as it were, with her tardiness. 

Lizzie had finally agreed to meet him for a cocktail. She was not yet willing to call it a date. Red figured once she arrived, they would share drinks, move into the posh dining room for a couple steaks, and then maybe he could convince her to come back to his place. . . and then. Who knew? 

It was wishful thinking, he acknowledged with another annoyed sigh. But a man could dream. And fantasy was essential these days, since it was the only pleasure he lavished upon his frustrated body. He hadn’t been able to touch another woman in months. Nor had he been touched intimately by anything besides his own palm. 

Not since her.

He was biding his time. Waiting, certain it would be worth the wait if indeed “it” ever happened. 

“That’s a honey of a watch, Sir,” the young upstart said, interrupting Red’s reverie. 

“Thank you,” Red grumbled again. He looked again at the Rolex on his wrist. It was a classic. A gift from long ago in another life. The royal blue face told him his darling Agent Keen was now twenty five minutes late. And though there was no doubt the watch around his wrist was correct, he pulled his cell phone out of his breast pocket. Just to be sure. 

Damn, he hissed internally. Twenty-five minutes. Not that it really mattered. He was determined to wait until the end of time for her, if need be. He slid the phone back into his pocket and the coolness of it transferred through the fine but thin fabric of his shirt, causing his nipple beneath to become erect and a bit uncomfortable. 

It was at this moment, as his nipple was signaling parts below that there was some interesting sensation happening, Lizzie chose to make her entrance. 

He caught the motion of her out of the corner of his eye as she opened the door and walked into the restaurant, and he turned around completely to watch her shrug off her jacket into the waiting arms of a maitre d, who whisked it away to a coat room, where Red’s own coat and hat were also snugly tucked. 

She looked nice. Enchanting even. Her black, lace cocktail dress had obviously seen many a night out, but it still hugged her curves and accurately conveyed the tender swell of her hips and ass, and allowed him a delightful, creamy froth of cleavage. 

His nipple refused to shut up as his brain took in all of this information and set his pleasure center ablaze. Of course this made his cock twitch in anticipation, like it was a dog and someone had just jingled a set of keys before it and asked it if it wanted to go to the park. 

Oh, yes. He very much wanted to go to the park. 

He smiled and rose from his stool. “Lizzie!” he cried. “You’re looking lovely this evening.” He opened his arms and embraced her, then kissed her on both cheeks. 

“Well aren’t you fancy?” Lizzie quipped. 

“That’s how they greet on the Continent. Have you been abroad? It is an experience not to be missed. I spent a year backpacking across Europe. Allowed my hair to grow and spent a good deal of time on an ashram in Sweden of all places. I could never get used to all the fish they eat in Sweden, although of course on the ashram we were all vegetarians. The yoga was just about extra-terrestrial! Of course I slept through most of it, but it was still positively transformational.” He bit his tongue as he finished this sentence. Really he was just babbling in an effort to shut down his throbbing cock. 

“Ashram?” Lizzie said with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m telling you, Lizzie, you can’t make this stuff up!” 

“And yet criminals are such notorious liars,” she responded. Her tone was playful and she was smiling. 

“Well then. What are you drinking?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. How about a Cosmo?” 

“Ah,” Red said. “Barkeep, my lovely lady will have a Negroni.” 

“Um, no that’s not what I wanted,” Lizzie tried to interject, but Red assured the cheeky barboy that a Negroni was indeed what the lady wanted, and he went off to fix it. “Red, I’m a big girl. A grown woman, actually. You know I can order for myself and frequently I actually know what I want?” 

“Oh, I know, but trust me on this one! You will love it. The blend of bitter and sweet with an herbal complexity. Much more sophisticated than a Cosmo, and it will be the perfect prelude to a stunning filet. You will join me for dinner, Lizzie?” 

“Well, I am hungry,” she said slowly. “And I guess the least I can do is eat dinner with you after being so late and all.” 

“You were late,” Red said and glanced again at the watch which peeked out from beneath his sleeve. “But I won’t hold it against you. Why were you late? Is everything okay?” 

“Yes. Everything is fine.” 

“Good! Then we will have a relaxing evening.” Red reached over to take Lizzie’s hand in his as the bartender came to deliver her cocktail. To his surprise, Lizzie allowed him to fondle and hold the fingers of one hand as she lifted her drink to her lips with the other. 

“Oh, it’s quite strong,” she said. “But it is interesting.” 

“I’m so glad you like it,” he said. He loved doing just about anything to please her, although most of the time he was mucking up royally and making her think he was a total ass. She took another sip. 

“Sir. Your table is ready,” the host interrupted them softly. “This way, please.” They took their cocktails, and were led to a table in the corner of the dining room. It was dimly lit by candles and the tinkle of swanky piano music piped in. Red pulled out the heavy, leather arm chair for Lizzie and she sat down. He took his seat across from her as the host placed menus before them. 

“I didn’t get to eat lunch,” she said, taking another sip of her cocktail. “On an empty stomach this is going to completely intoxicate me. Is that your angle, Reddington? Are you trying to get me wasted and have your way with me? She smirked. He realized she was flirting with him. 

“Absolutely not,” he said. He reached up to brush her hair off her shoulder. He was desperate to kiss the flesh of her neck and shoulder, but contented himself with allowing his fingers to run the little slope. “I want you to be completely conscious and willing when we go to bed.” 

“Oh really?” She laughed. “So. You have this all figured out?” 

“Just about,” he said and smiled at her.

“But it’s only our first official date,” Lizzie simpered and batted her eyes at him. “Do you expect a girl to put out on the first date? Because if that is the case, you sir are no gentleman.” 

“A gentleman, Lizzie, is something I never claimed to be.” He bit the inside of his cheek and fantasized for only an instant about bending her over the table and taking her right there, from behind to show her exactly how much he was not a gentleman. No. He was definitely not a gentleman. As though eager to prove this point for him, his cock became achingly erect beneath the napkin that was neatly folded in his lap. He smiled at her and then looked down to regard his menu. “So, what are we having?” 

He said nothing of the fact she had called it a date, taking a silent triumph. 

Another Negroni, dinner and two glasses of cabernet later, they contemplated the dessert cart. 

“I don’t think I can eat another bite,” Lizzie sighed, leaning back and putting her pretty hands on her pretty abdomen in an indication that she was pretty well stuffed, relaxed, and maybe a bit tipsy. “But the mascarpone mousse does look delicious. And fruit would be refreshing. Oh, and that flourless chocolate torte. I don’t know. Do you want anything?” 

“I want you, Elizabeth,” Red uttered, his voice deep rich as the flourless torte. He was a man who could hold his alcohol, but the sight of a flushed Elizabeth was positively intoxicating and he felt light headed. 

Lizzie sat up, suddenly, ramrod straight, her eyes wide as she considered what he had just said. “Come back to my apartment tonight.” He pleaded, “I promise to make it sweeter than anything on that dessert tray.” 

To his surprise, Lizzie nodded. She seemed to have lost her ability to breathe, or speak, but she very much possessed the ability to nod her head. Red’s hand shot up into the air and he ordered all three desserts to go. 

Red helped her into her coat, then helped her out the door, and helped her into the back seat of his car, all the while he alternately clutched and kissed her hand. She looked at him with intently dark eyes, as though curious what his next move would be. And indeed, her plump, pink lips were begging to be kissed, so Red decided that was his next move. 

When they reached the elevator of the apartment building where he was staying, he led her inside and the doors slid shut behind them. He was on the 14 floor, in a penthouse, so they had a leisurely ride up to the top. Red pulled Lizzie into his arms and her face tipped intuitively up so he could devour her mouth with his lips. 

It wasn’t quite how he’d imagined their first kiss would be. He had thought it would be a slow and seductive process, kissing her for the first time, so he was surprised at the force and fury with which his lips met hers. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed back. It grew deep and hungry. 

They stopped when the doors opened at Red’s apartment, and walked out into the luxurious living space. Lizzie looked around at the rich, velvet and mahogany furniture. Red turned on a couple lights and placed their dessert bag on his dining room table. He could barely believe she was here with him, that they had kissed, that things were progressing so quickly. 

“Welcome, Lizzie,” he said and helped her out of the coat. 

“What’s the story behind this place?” 

“No story to speak of,” he answered. “Just a stopping point for a few nights. Can I get you anything? A nightcap, perhaps?” 

“I think I’ve had enough to drink,” she said, wandering through the spacious rooms. 

He tossed her coat over the arm of a chair and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, then lowered his lips to caress her neck and shoulder. His hands wandered up and down her body, guessing at her curves beneath the lace of her dress. 

Her skin against his lips made him hard as a broom handle, and he could tell she felt this arousal against her ass which was still confined to that confounded dress as she wiggled back against him. Could this really be happening? He asked himself. Her arm came up behind her to grasp at his neck, pulling his lips harder against her, until he was fearful he would bruise her fair skin, and reassuring him that this definitely was happening.

Next on his agenda was getting her out of that dress. 

He opened his eyes to examine the situation and found the teardrop shaped zipper pull lolling at the creamy apex of her spine. He pinched it between his thumb and index finger and slowly pulled it down, kissing each bump of her spine as he went. 

“Oh,” she gasped and turned around, somewhat surprised. She took a step back. 

“I’m sorry. Are we going too fast? It’s just, I’ve waited and wanted you for so long. And now you’re here, in my arms,” he stepped to her and closed the gap between them, slid his arms around her hips, kissed her again and again was surprised when he felt her kissing back in earnest. He groaned, almost painfully aroused by the sensation of her fingers on his chest, their warmth transferring through the cloth of his shirt. 

“Maybe I would feel a little more comfortable if you weren’t wearing quite so much clothing,” she whispered against his neck, biting him until he groaned again. She started to unbutton his vest and shirt. When his chest was exposed she nuzzled her face against the golden hair and licked him. She popped one of his nipples into her mouth, sucking on it and making him gasp and writhe in arousal. 

“Oh, Lizzie,” he moaned. He had to get her to the bed or he would explode in a hot, sticky mess standing right there in his trousers. “Let’s go to bed,” he urged. 

“I had something a little less orthodox in mind,” she said with a smile that was as sly as it was sexy. She strode into the dining room and pulled a chair back from the table, then she started pawing through the bag of dessert. She spread the sweets out on the table. 

“Would you like me to get some silverware?” Red offered, perplexed and trying to be patient. 

“No,” Lizzie said. She opened the container with the fruit and plucked out a luscious strawberry. She brought it to his lips and he bit into it obediently. No sooner did he take the fruit into his mouth than her lips were on his, her tongue thrusting his them apart, and forcing its way into his mouth to swirl around, creating a warm, sweet jam between them. The sensation was electrically erotic. 

He slid her dress, which was already unzipped off her shoulders and down over her hips. He wanted to stand and savor her, but the train of desire had left the station at lightning speed and he could not stop it. His hands sought her flesh urgently as he pulled her out of her bra and shoved her panties down over her ass. He lifted her by her hips and put her down on the table. He started to undo his belt. He had to have her. He had to sink his cock into her perfect flesh or he would die, he was quite sure of it. 

But Lizzie had other plans. She pushed his desperate fingers away from his belt and undid the buckle and buttons beneath for herself. She slid his pants and boxers down and gasped at the massive hard on that sprang out at her like a jack-in-the-box puppet. She licked her lips lustily and grinned up at him. 

He began to angle himself to take her, but she placed a firm hand on his chest and shook her head. Reaching behind her, she plunged two fingers into the mascarpone mousse, and repeated the process of bringing it to Red’s lips. 

As he took her fingers, richly covered in the cream, in his mouth he could have sworn he heard her purr and felt her nipples grow even more pert against his chest. She kissed him, licking at his lips and spreading the mousse between them with her relentless tongue. As she kissed him, she grabbed his cock and stroked it. Both Red and his cock shuddered in the sudden and immense pleasure of her fingers wrapped decisively around him. 

Surely now, he thought, it was time. He reached down to finger her, and found her dripping and more than ready to receive him. She allowed him to insert two fingers while he stroked her clit with his thumb. He was no novice to the ways of a woman’s anatomy, and he savored every arch of her back, and each delighted moan as she thrust herself against his hand. 

“Lizzie, now. You have to let me in now,” he panted, desperate to sheath himself in her slick folds. But she held him at bay again, as she reached back and plucked off a bit of chocolate torte. 

“Not so fast,” she said, making him wait yet again. She took the chocolate, which was by now quite warm and mushy, and smeared it on herself in a line from between her breasts to her hot mound where she swirled it over her clit, her head thrown back in arousal. Then she laid back on the table and said, “Eat me.” 

“With pleasure,” Red growled and set to lapping up the molten chocolate with gusto. He tidily consumed the torte smeared down her chest and abdomen, and then knelt before her, draped her legs over his shoulders, and devoured her torte-covered clit. She tightened her knees around his head and guided him to right where she wanted. Red had thought he would not be able to hold back, but he found himself suspended in the beauty of the moment, kissing her so intimately. She tasted of the torte, but underneath there was her own flavor of salted caramel and she was decadent as rose petals under his happy tongue. It was everything he could have ever dreamed of, and more, as her fingers started to clutch erratically at his scalp and he felt her blossom and then pulsate in her hot, beautiful climax beneath his lips. 

As he rose, she plucked another berry from the container near her head and fed it to him so they could kiss with it between their lips, the tartness of the berry complimenting the sweetness of her and the cake that lingered on his lips. 

“Now? Lizzie, can I have you now?” 

“Yeah, you can,” she said and guided him to the entrance of her flesh. He could barely breathe as he lingered there for a moment, the tip of his member quivering against the wet, warm pocket. And as he pushed himself into her, slowly, but all the way up to the hilt, he knew he would wait until hell froze over, or until the dinosaurs returned, or until-- Christ! he didn’t even know. 

He was utterly helpless in her embrace, and as he looked into her eyes, he could tell she knew. 

“Elizabeth,” he moaned and started to move in a lush rhythm within her. “Oh how I love you.” He would have bit his tongue, but so transfixed was he by her soaking flesh around him as he moved in and out, he didn’t have the strength or reason to regret his declaration. 

Anyway, it was true, and as he looked again into her eyes, he could tell she knew. 

He felt her tighten around him and the wet suction felt like it would drive him out of his own body. He wouldn’t last long. He opened his eyes and supported himself on his forearms, watched her face as she prepared to climax, her eyes alternately clenching shut and then flying open to look at him, her mouth open and gasping for air. She pressed her nails into his lower back, urging him on. With every breath she took, she seemed to clench around him until her breath came so fast and hard he only felt the tightness of her. He could tell she was close. And so was he. 

“Ladies first,” he whispered, lowering his head to nibble on her earlobe as she fell over the edge of ecstasy, crying out his name again and again. Her breath against his neck, her voice ringing in his ear, the scent of her hair and skin was more than he could take. Within seconds, he too was coming, gushing warmly into her, thrusting in as far as he possibly could until he was completely spent. He collapsed on top of her, their cheeks pressed together, plump and smiling. 

He cradled her in his arms on the dining room table. 

“You see, Red? I am a woman who knows what she wants and knows how to get it. So from now on, you will allow me to order my own cocktail. Ok?” 

“Sure,” he growled, kissing her. “Anything you want. I am but your humble servant.” 

“Ah,” she sighed, nuzzling into his chest. “What I want now is to sleep in your arms all night.” 

“I’m afraid this table is not the most comfortable spot for cuddling and pillow talk,” he managed breathlessly. “But I will have this damn thing bronzed and placed in a museum after the dessert we just shared on it.” 

“Mmmmh,” she murmured as she gently stroked his skin. “We could go to that bed you mentioned now.” 

He led her to the bedroom and they climbed into the enormous bed, beneath the down comforters and satiny sheets. Red chuckled into the darkness as he curled up against Lizzie. 

“What? What’s so funny?” 

“That was not at all how I imagined our first time,” he offered.

“That is funny,” she replied. “It was exactly how I imagined it.” 

Oh yes, he thought as he removed his watch, and smiled down into the face of the Rolex before placing it on the nightstand beside him. This woman was definitely worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimed. I own nothing. . . This was previously posted at another site from when I was writing Lizzington fic and am just posting it here and now. While I no longer write or ship Lizzington, I still loyally love my fans and welcome your comments and thoughts on my work. xoxo.


End file.
